1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system in which an image processing apparatus such as a MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) that is a multifunctional digital machine and an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer are interconnected via a network, and an image processing apparatus and an information processing apparatus preferably employed in this image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
An image processing system having been conventionally known is capable of enabling such an image processing apparatus mentioned above, for example a MFP, to implement a function of an application installed on a personal computer that is an information processing apparatus. Thus, without installing an exclusive application on the image processing apparatus, enhanced functionality can be provided to the image processing apparatus (for example, Japanese Patents No. 3778190, No. 3812555 and No. 3812556).
In this image processing system, the image processing apparatus executes processing according to the application. Therefore, under the control of this application, various operation screens to be displayed on a display of an operation panel for example, of the image processing apparatus are created and old operation screens are replaced with the new created ones, so that the image processing apparatus could be enabled to implement a function provided by this application.
On the other hand, an image processing apparatus having been conventionally known allows users to perform an operation by voice entry via an operation screen displayed on an operation panel thereof (for example, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2003-308295 and No. 2004-038252). In such an image processing apparatus capable of accepting voice entry, a voice dictionary is recorded in advance for each operation screen. And by comparing obtained voice data to a voice dictionary, the image processing apparatus identifies the voice data, then determines an action that matches the voice data and answer information indicating a next screen, for example. And according to this answer information, the image processing apparatus takes an action.
However, the image processing system capable of enabling an image processing apparatus to implement a function of an application installed on an external information processing apparatus, like that mentioned above, does not allow users to perform an operation by voice entry via an operation screen that is displayed on a display of the image processing apparatus according to the application. This is problematical in terms of usefulness.
Also, this cannot be resolved with the technology described in the Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2003-308295 and No. 2004-038252.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.